deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Alexander the Great/Disregarded Battles
Battles here were deemed to be unfair or otherwise not in accordance with wiki standards, and have been removed from the statuses of the warriors and displayed below. __TOC__ Battle vs. Gilgamesh (Mythology) (by Urbancommando77) Gilgamesh rides through a plain in Macedona. Alexander is sitting in his camp with his ballista loaded and his gastrophetes drawn. He heres the sound of wheels and jumps up. He sees Gilgamesh on his chariot with his javelin aimed. Alexander rushes to his ballista and fires it. It stops the chariot in its tracks and gilgamesh falls off. Gilgamrsh throws his javelin, scraping alexanders shoulder. Alexander loads his gasrophetes and fires at him, hitting his arm. Gilgamesh throws another javelin, hitting alexander's leg. Gilgamesh pulls out his spear and charges at him. Alexander panicks and tries loading his gastrophetes but Gilgamesh stabs his arm. Alexander pulls out his xyston ans thrusts at him. Gilgamesh dodges it and knocks him down. Alexander pulls out his kopis and thrusts. It hits his arm. Gilgamesh throws his net over him and brakes Alexnaders arm. He runs to an edge of a cliff and waits for Alexnader. Alexander runs to him and knocks his mace out of his hand. Alexander thrusts his Kopis into Gilgamesh's chest. Alexander roars and walks to his camp. Expert's Opinion Alexander's weaponry was more advanced and his armour offered better protection, giving him an easy victory over Gilgamesh. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Sun Tzu (by Wassboss) Sun tzu is standing at the top of a hill with two of his men. They look around for any danger. Meanwhile right behind them Alexander and two of his men are loading up the ballista. When it is loaded up they fire the bolt. One of Sun tzu’s men hears the projectile and looks to see it heading straight for his superior. He pushes sun tzu out of the way and is hit by the bolt.(3-2) Sun tzu and his other man turn around to see alexander standing there. He gives the order and he and both his men charge. Sun tzu’s man pulls out a flaming arrow and fires it into the dry bushes in front of alexander's men. They are driven back by the flames and sun tzu takes the opportunity to fire a volley of bolts at one of alexander’s men killing him. (2-2) They then run down the hill towards their opponents. Alexander’s other man loads his gastraphetes and fires but he misses his target. He discards it for a xyston and sun tzu’s man pulls out his zhua. Alexander’s man looks at the zhua and laughs. While he is laughing sun tzu’s man knocks the spear out of his hands and brings the zhua down on his unprotected head crushing his skull.(1-2) Meanwhile alexander pulls out his kopis and sun tzu pull out his jian and they start to duel. Alexander gets the upper hand and he knocks the jian out of sun tzu’s hand and is about to finish him off when sun tzu’s remaining man hits alexander on side of his head with the zhua. Fortunately for alexander his helmet protects him from the blow and he turns round and slashes the man’s throat and he falls in a crumpled heap on the floor. (1-1) Sun tzu seeing his chance picks up his sword and plunges it into alexander’s back. Again alexander’s armour saves him from serious injury and he resumes the sword duel. This time however sun tzu manages to shatter Alexander’s kopis with his jian. Now weapon less alexander runs away from sun tzu. Smiling sun tzu gives chase. Alexander suddenly falls over the xyston his man dropped earlier on in the battle. Sun tzu catches up with alexander and raises his sword above his head ready to finish him once and for all. Alexander turns around xyston in hand and plunges his spear all the way though sun tzu’s poorly protected chest impaling him. WINNER ALEXANDER Expert’s Opinion Alexander was victorious because he was more battle ready than sun tzu was and his armour protected him from sun tzu’s weapons long enough for him to finish him off. To see the original battle weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Genghis Khan (by The Deadliest Warrior) No battle written. Expert's Opinion Alexander's superior tactics and well-trained soldiers, as well as his battlefield deception, led him to victory against the overconfident Mongolian leader. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. William Wallace (by Lachlan Blake) Alexander: Wallace: Steel crashed into steel. The sound echoed through the field, more clashes and shouts rang out over the grass and the fire crackled and burned, spreading out around the field. Two figures appeared, grappling with each other, one was gaining an advantage; he punched his foe in the jaw, sending him stumbling back into a rock. The man stood over his enemy, taking his sword and stabbing it into his opponent’s unconscious body with a two-handed thrust, yelling into the night sky as the fire raged behind him. Earlier in the day, Alexander the Great was walking in an English forest with his soldiers. “The land here is ripe for the taking, we will take the whole of Britain, but I need to gain the trust of the king” Whispered Alexander to his most trusted soldier. “It sounds as though you have planned the whole operation out my lord” said the soldier. “Yes, the time grows near, and I shall expand my empire to the west, but for now, we will enjoy the woods, shall we go on a hunting trip in this area?” Suggested Alexander. “But we will have to discard or weapons at the camp, the weapons we have now are more suited to killing men” responded the soldier. “No, look to the sky, the clouds are irritated and dark, a storm will soon appear, we will make the most of the present moment” Alexander turned to his troops, “My friends, we will stop to hunt, I hear the animals here are a great catch!” The troops agreed, they needed to have something to entertain themselves with, patrolling the forests was tedious. Alexander turned to his guide and spoke in English, “What say you, guide?” The peasant who had been allocated by King Edward to be a guide to his esteemed guest responded with a warning: “You may hunt here, but please, you must not cross into the field, that land belongs to the Scotsmen, and they will not treat you with respect, they have come to hate the English, and as you are their guest, they will hate you”. “Do you hear men? Do not cross into the land of the Scots over the field to the North of us!” ordered Alexander, taking out his Gastraphetes and loading an arrow. The Greeks ran into the forest in search of prey, while a Scottish scout that was hiding in a tree above them climbed down and slit the English guide’s throat with a dirk, dragging his body over the border and into some bushes, he then went to the cottage where William Wallace was training five of his men. “Sir, I have news!” said the scout. “What is it?” Said Wallace, halting the training. “The English have a guest in the forest, a Greek man”. “Then we shall greet him like we would greet an Englishman”. Said Wallace. Later in the afternoon as it was getting dark, the Greek men were sitting by a deer they had killed, complementing their main bowman on such a good shot. The Greeks heard yelling and suddenly torches were thrown at them, the Greeks began to run from the yelling, as they left a Scotsman emerged from the burning scrub and followed, firing an arrow into the group. “We are being fired at!” yelled a Greek soldier. “From behind! Get to the long grass in the field! It will provide cover!” The men arrived in the grass and dived, an arrow landed in the mud in front of a Greek soldier’s nose. “Bowman! Kill this madman!” Commanded Alexander. The man took his gastraphetes and stood, the forest was alight, fires burning all around, and the sky was black from the smoke and storm clouds, he could just make out a man crouching with a bow, he fired. The Greek bowman thumped back into the grass, an arrow was jutting from his neck, but as they yelled and tried to comfort the dying man, they heard screams, one stood to see the Scotsman trying to pull an arrow from his chest, and then collapsing. The Greeks looked up to see a burning tree fall into the field, setting the grass alight. They began to ran back, where the scots where waiting. A Scotsman with his hammer leaped from the grass and swung, smashing a Greek skull, but another Greek was ready with his Xyston, he yelled and stabbed the man in the ribs, impaling him. Another scot ran from the grass with a claymore, slashing a Greek head clean off, and then running into combat with Alexander himself. The last Greek soldier lay in the grass, he heard the Scots yelling and running into combat with Alexander, but one ran to close to him, he chopped at the legs of the Scottish man, cutting into the foot making the man fall screaming onto his face, he then got up and delivered the finishing blow with his Kopis. The Greek soldier stood and saw Wallace approaching, he took out his Xyston and jabbed towards the man, trying to ward him off. William cut the spear in half with his claymore and ran into the Greek, cleaving him in half from the waist, his body toppling into the grass. Alexander was standing too close to the raging fire, it was moving towards him fast, and the scot was exhausting him. The Scottish man charged with his targe, but it was cut into by Alexander, who sidestepped, dropping the sword, he grabbed the man as he stumbled back towards the fire, pushing him onto the ground and stabbing him in the chest with his spear, he then collected his sword from the shield and left the Scot to die from the fire, screaming in pain. William ran through the grass towards the Greek general, who saw him coming. “My god, you are a monster!” Alexander put up his sword to block an overhead claymore strike, which clanged massively, sending the sound out over the grass, more slashes and parries, and finally Alexander dropped his sword and tackled William, who dropped his long claymore, as the fight was too close to use such as long sword. The two grappled and fought, but William was winning, he punched Alexander in the jaw, sending him stumbling back into a rock. Wallace stood over his enemy, taking his sword from where he discarded it and stabbing it into his opponent’s unconscious body with a two-handed thrust, yelling into the night sky as the fire raged behind him. “That will show the English that we will be FREE!” He roared, and ran off to escape the fire, which engulfed Alexander’s corpse. Expert's Opinion Wallace dominated physically and was more intimidating, and his longer-reaching, harder-hitting weapons factored in for his victory over Alexander the Great. Click here to see the original battle, votes and weapons. Battle vs. Richard the Lionheart (by Goddess of Despair) Alexander the Great, King of Greece, had begun preparations for his attack against the English. Swords were sharpened, the area was mapped, and all that was left was to gain some allies. Alexander’s first choice was to gain the gods’ favor, a relatively simple task. The Greeks herded a pig to an alter and laid the animal on top. As the Greeks continued with the ritual, Richard the Lionheart and his troops closed in on the camp. Richard was mounted upon a white horse, whilst the rest of his men were on foot. As the English laid eyes on the Macedonians, they were disgusted. “Heathens” Richard said “They are all heathens! William, load your crossbow!” The crossbowman did as he was told and loaded a bolt into his weapon. Moments before a Greeks could kill their intended sacrifice, a bolt found its way into the skull of one. The English charged as the Greeks scrambled for their weapons. One Greek grabbed a sarissa spear and thrusted, however he failed to penetrate the knight’s shield. With a swift slice, the knight severed the sarissa shaft with his longsword. The Greek dropped the weapon, drew his kopis, and charged, however his efforts are only rewarded with a decapitating swing of the knight’s broadsword. The knight turned his attention to Alexander, who was now mounted on his horse, wielding a Greek bow. With roar, the knight charged towards the king of Greece. In response, Alexander simply fired an arrow, which rammed into the Englishman’s head. Suddenly, Alexander felt a crossbow bolt hit him in the back. Fortunately his armor protected him, but the strike was unsettling feeling. Either way, Alexander fired an arrow, which struck the English crossbowman in the throat. Meanwhile, a knight and a Greek were exchanging sword swings. The Greek thrust at the knight, who blocked with his shield. The knight slashed horizontally, but the attack was parried and the Greek stabbed the knight in the head. However the Greek soldier has little time to react as Richard the Lionheart rides by and decapitates him with his broadsword. Alexander took aim, but instead of trying to hit Richard, he fired the arrow at the horse. The animal collapsed upon impact, throwing Richard onto the ground to the delight of Alexander. The Greek dismounted and approached Richard cautiously. The knight managed to get to his feet as Alexander swung his sword; however the slash did no damage to the chainmail and gave Richard an opening. Richard struck Alexander's leg with his sword, bringing him to his knees before thrusting his broadsword into his head. Richard kicked Alexander's body away, and roared in victory. Expert's Opinion Whilst Alexander was a better tactician and wielded a better sword, Richard the Lionheart's more durable armor and weaponry were simply too much for Alexander to overcome. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Battle Subpage